


Together

by silentdescant



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff's number is already dialed; all Jensen has to do is press the call key. He's got the printed test results from the clinic lying on his kitchen counter, in case he needs to read from them--as if he doesn't have all the medical-ese memorized already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/gifts).



> Sulwen requested Jeff/Jensen mpreg set right after season 1, with Jensen nervous about telling Jeff.

It's been more than a couple of weeks since they talked, and longer still since they've seen each other. Jensen paces nervously back and forth in his LA apartment, feeling ill at ease both physically and mentally. He's lived up in Vancouver long enough that LA doesn't have the comfort of home, and that certainly isn't helping him right now.

Jeff's number is already dialed; all Jensen has to do is press the call key. He's got the printed test results from the clinic lying on his kitchen counter, in case he needs to read from them--as if he doesn't have all the medical-ese memorized already. Jensen takes a deep breath, wishing he could have a drink right now, and presses the button. The ringing on the other end seems interminable, but at last Jeff answers.

"Jensen, hey!" Jeff says, his voice loud and joyous. There's noise in the background, people talking or music playing. It's late on the east coast, which Jensen thinks is where Jeff is, so Jeff is probably out with his castmates.

Jensen feels bad about ruining Jeff's night. Maybe this can wait.

"Jensen? Are you there? Jensen?"

He realizes then that he hasn't spoken at all. He's startled into clearing his throat. "Um, hi."

"There you are." His smile is evident in his voice and Jensen feels a fresh wave of guilt and panic. "Thought maybe you called me by accident. How's it going?"

"Oh, you know. Just waiting to hear about season two." Jensen kicks absently at a table leg. "Sorry to call so late. I'm sure you're busy. I'll talk to you later."

"No, wait. I'm not busy, I'm just out with the guys. What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, but now's not a good time," Jensen hedges. "I'll call you tomorrow or something."

The background noise suddenly dies down and Jeff's voice is quieter, clearer. "We haven't talked in weeks and now you _need_ to talk to me? Jen, what's going on?"

The words bubble up in his throat and Jensen nearly chokes in an effort to keep them in. The problem is, there's no good way to say this. So he lets them come. "I'm pregnant," he mumbles. "And it's yours."

"You're--You're pregnant?" Jeff asks. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jensen sighs. "I got a blood test." He picks up the piece of paper and reads the list of chemicals and percentages that don't make any sense to him--and they won't to Jeff, either--but that prove he's definitely pregnant.

Jeff is quiet for a moment. Finally he asks, "And you're sure it's mine?"

"You're the only--I was having kind of a dry spell before you." He resumes pacing, because now the conversation is about to get very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I know it wasn't serious and this wasn't planned, but I just needed you to know. Because I think I want to keep it. Whether you want to be part of its life or not, I think... I think I want to be."

"Jensen..."

"I know it's going to be hard, and... God, Jeff, I'm gonna be honest, I'm fuckin' scared as hell. I can't believe this is even happening. I mean, this is not what I expected my life to be like, you know? But I can't--Maybe I should, though. I'm too young for this. I've got things to do, I've got a show--well, if we get picked up. I can't take a kid to work, you know? Maybe I should just..."

"Jensen, Jensen, take a breath," Jeff says urgently. "I'm not going to lie to you, this is a pretty big bombshell, but let's talk, okay? You don't need to be making this decision on your own. I'm right here."

"You're not, though," Jensen mutters. Tears spring to his eyes and he swipes them away, annoyed. He's been crying at the drop of a fucking hat lately. The last thing he wants is for Jeff to hear him get choked up over the phone.

"Alright, I'm not _with_ you," Jeff allows, "but you're talking to me, aren't you? I'm not out of reach. So just tell me, Jensen: do you want to keep the baby?"

Jensen sniffles involuntarily. There's no hiding the fact that he's crying, now. He feels like such an idiot, and Jeff doesn't deserve this mess. Jeff was nothing but sweet to him, even when they were fucking against the wall of Jensen's trailer, Jeff was still sweet and considerate. This isn't his fault, and it's not fair to him. Jensen almost hangs up right then.

"Do you want to keep the baby, Jensen?" Jeff asks again.

"I think I do," Jensen whispers. His free hand rests against his still-flat belly as he imagines what's inside him now. He hears Jeff inhale sharply and wants to cry again.

"Then I'd like to be involved," Jeff tells him. "If you're okay with that. I'd really--Jensen, I want to be part of this."

"What?"

"Let me help you. Let me be there for you, with you. Please, Jensen. I want... I want this too."

"Are you fucking with me right now, Jeff? Because I gotta say, man, now is not the time."

"No, no. I'm just saying that I know we didn't really talk about this--or much of anything--but I really like you, and I want to be there for you. You're carrying my child, Jensen. Surely it's not that hard to understand why I might be a little invested."

This is so far from Jensen's imagined outcomes of this conversation that Jensen doesn't know how to react. Part of him is still skeptical, unwilling to take Jeff at his word, but the bigger part, the part led by his heart and not his brain, nearly dissolves with relief. It's hard for him to admit, even to himself, how scary this is, but now he doesn't have to do it alone. Jeff wants to help him. Reality crashes in, though, and Jensen thinks aloud: "But you're so far away. You're so busy. What will--"

"I'll come to Vancouver. Or LA, wherever you are."

"You're _working_ ," Jensen protests. "At least one of us has to have a job, and I'm gonna get all fat and disgusting in a few months. Fuck, what if we get picked up for a second season? But if we don't, I'm going to be fucking unemployed and fat and I'll have a kid to cart around to auditions with me during pilot season. Living the dream, right?"

"You've got a few months of free time before you need to worry about that. Why don't you come live with me? I've got another movie lined up after this one wraps, and they're putting me up in an apartment. Come stay with me, let me take care of you."

"But you'll be busy," Jensen says. The argument sounds weak even to his ears, and Jeff rightly scoffs at it.

"Not that busy. I told you, I want to be with you and help you through this. Please let me."

It's hard to argue with that. Jensen nods to himself, coming to terms with the decision in his own mind before agreeing out loud. "Yes," he says at last. "Okay. Let's do it, then. Let's make this work."

"Together?" Jeff asks.

"Together."

 

_fin_.


End file.
